Blushing
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Durante una misión de reconocimiento Robin se encuentra con un enemigo que logrará hacer que se enfrente a algunos de sus temores, ¿y por qué la presencia de Zoro solo puede empeorar su ya delicada situación?


**Blushing**

Los Mugiwara se habían separado en varios grupos, algo que solía ser de lo más habitual cuando llegaban a una nueva isla para poder investigarla bien a fondo y no dejar pasar por alto algo que pudiera resultar interesante. Sí, eso es lo que hacían de manera habitual pero, ¿justificaba de algún modo la composición de este grupo en particular? En opinión de uno de sus integrantes ¡no! En opinión del resto de sus nakama… ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! Y no era solamente por el lugar que, por una de esas casualidades del destino, le llevó a investigar… bueno, para ser totalmente sinceros sí que ese era el motivo de que lo acompañasen sus dos nakama.

_¡Malditos desgraciados! ¿Y qué importa si se trata de un laberinto? Sería de lo más normal si uno se pudiera llegar a perder en él, ¿no? Lo que no quiere decir que fuera a perderme yo._

―¡Oi, Zoro!― le llamó Chopper corriendo tras su nakama―. ¿De verdad es por aquí el camino correcto?― la pregunta, si bien podía haber sido realizada completamente inocente por su parte, también podría llegar a malinterpretarse.

Sin dejar de correr Zoro volvió su mirada hacia su pequeño nakama. Una dura y peligrosa mirada que aterró a Chopper al nivel de retroceder para ocultarse, aunque sin dejar de correr, tras su otro nakama presente en el laberinto.

―Zoro da miedo, Zoro da miedo― repetía Chopper mientras era izado del suelo y cogido en unos protectores brazos.

―Fufufu… no es nada, Chopper― le aseguró Robin―. Zoro no está enfadado contigo sino consigo mismo por no encontrar el camino correcto.

―¡Estúpido laberinto!― gritó Zoro.

―Bueno, tal vez esté más enfadado con el laberinto que consigo mismo― aclaró Robin sin perder su sonrisa―. O conmigo― añadió ante la resentida mirada que le dedicó Zoro.

Hacía varios minutos atrás que Zoro se había cansado de tantas vueltas y había decidido cortar por lo sano, literalmente, pared tras pared hasta llegar al exterior del laberinto pero, por supuesto que sí, Robin no estuvo muy de acuerdo con lo de destruir unos restos arqueológicos tan interesantes, y antiguos, como eran estos cuando lo único que tenían que hacer era encontrar el camino correcto que les llevase a la salida.

―Si por lo menos hubiera algún enemigo que cortar― murmuraba Zoro quejumbroso―. Claro que también podría quejarse por matarlos… ¡no cortes estas paredes antiguas!, ¡no mates esas bestias salvajes inocentes!, ¡no, no, no, no…! Parece que no conozca otra palabra cuando estamos juntos… ¡Oi, Chopper!― le llamó Zoro―. ¿Aún no puedes oler nada?

El pequeño mugiwara arrugó la nariz como respuesta.

―Es todo lo contrario, Zoro, hay demasiados olores― nauseabundos― y no puedo distinguir alguno que sea de utilidad para encontrar la salida. Tal vez fuera mejor que Robin nos dirigiera para tratar de encontrar la salida.

Chopper se tapó la boca al sentir como Zoro se puso en tensión.

_¿Dirigirnos? Con su experiencia manipulándonos seguro que lo tendría fácil._

A pesar de todo Zoro era consciente de que algo iban a tener que hacer para lograr salir de aquí, y considerando que se le había prohibido cortar el lugar y ya había gastado unas cuantas horas de búsqueda de la salida, tal vez sí que debería cederle el mando del grupo a Robin.

―Bah, si quiere pues que lo haga― farfulló Zoro aminorando su marcha para dejar paso a Robin quien seguía con aquella divertida sonrisa en sus labios que no hizo sino ensancharse al paso junto al kenshi.

―Arigatou, Zoro. Procuraré no malgastar tu confianza.

_Oroka onna._

Entonces al fondo del pasillo empezó a filtrarse desde el techo un extraño líquido con cierta textura, un limo, que goteaba hasta el suelo formando, inicialmente, un charco verdoso para luego juntarse en un lodazal.

―Eso se parece…

―¡Aaaah, nos está bloqueando el paso!― gritó Chopper viendo como aquel montón de lodo empezó a tomar una forma indefinida que no le resultaba desconocida.

―Es como aquellos monstruos de Punk Hazard― señaló Zoro aunque sonreía de manera diabólica―. Esto será interesante.

Llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de Shuusui Zoro aceleró su paso corriendo al encuentro del slime con Chopper corriendo tras él y Robin quedándose algo rezagada.

―Ahora verás de lo que soy… ¿capaz?

Para sorpresa de Zoro, y de sus dos nakama, el slime se apartó del camino de Zoro, ignorándole por completo salvo para evitar el encuentro, y siguió avanzando por el pasillo. Chopper se vio incapaz de detenerse antes de chocar contra aquella extraña criatura, corría demasiado rápido y no se esperó que ignorase a Zoro y siguiera avanzando. Pero su grito fue del todo innecesario puesto que, aunque no tuvo tiempo para detenerse, no había necesidad para hacerlo puesto que el slime hizo un agujero en su gelatinoso cuerpo lo suficientemente grande para que Chopper pudiera atravesarle sin llegar a tocarle.

Aquello ya era el colmo. Incluso los enemigos pasaban de querer enfrentarse a él y molesto con dicha actitud Zoro decidió continuar adelante aunque, eso sí, después de soltar un gruñido de molestia.

―Continuemos― les gritó a sus dos nakama poniéndose en marcha nuevamente pero solamente unos pasos más tarde se percató de que los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar eran los de sus propios pasos. ¿Podía saberse dónde se habían metido aquellos dos?―. No puedo creérmelo, ¿ya se han perdido?― se dijo deteniéndose pero sorprendido al darse la vuelta y encontrar que el pasillo tenía varias bifurcaciones a lo largo ya que no recordaba haberlas visto anteriormente―. Ahora sí que la han hecho buena esos…

Zoro sintió como le cogieron de su abrigo y al instante Kitetsu había sido desenvainada y acariciaba el cuello de aquel… ¿CHOPPER?

―¡SOY YO, ZORO!― le gritaba su pequeño nakama totalmente aterrado y evitando mover su cuello para no acabar cortándoselo él mismo―. ¡SOY CHOPPER!

―¡Urusai! Ya sé que eres tú― como si hubiera muchos tonakai capaces de hablar aunque, a pesar de saberlo, Kitetsu no había sido removida del cuello de Chopper―. ¿Puede saberse dónde os habíais metido? Hablando de eso, ¿y Robin?― cierto, Robin no se había reunido allí con ellos dos―. Se supone que quien dirige debería ir delante.

Fue como si Chopper hubiera recordado algo de pronto.

―¡Es cierto, Robin! ¡Robin no puede moverse, Zoro!― le dijo entre sollozos―. No sé qué le sucede y cuando vi que ya no estabas a la vista pensé que… que tú…

―Deja de llorar de una vez que no te va a ayudar en nada y llévame hasta donde se encuentra Robin― le dijo con un tono de seriedad que logró aplacar las lágrimas de Chopper―. ¿Y cómo diste conmigo? Dijiste que tu olfato no funcionaba bien en este ambiente.

―Y no lo hace― asintió Chopper antes de girar a la derecha en una intersección que se encontraba a unos dos metros de distancia―, pero por suerte te dedicaste a dar vueltas en esta intersección de cinco metros cuadrados sin llegar a alejarte mucho.

Zoro se quedó en un incómodo silencio decidiendo que lo más sensato era no decir nada y dejar que esta situación se desvaneciera con el paso del tiempo y centrar su atención en lo que le pudiera estar sucediendo a Robin.

Tal y como había dicho Chopper, al girar aquella esquina, Zoro se encontró con Robin a unos metros de distancia. Si tuviera que calcular diría que seguía en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba antes de haberse puesto en marcha por última vez. En verdad parecía ser que no se había movido en absoluto aunque, ¿por qué se estaba abrazando a sí misma?

_¿Se ha puesto nerviosa al verme?_― se preguntó Zoro de lo más sorprendido.

―¡Detente, Zoro!― saltó de pronto Robin llegando incluso a detener a Chopper―. No… no te acerques más, onegai, Zoro.

Vale, aquello sí que le estaba dejando completamente confuso al kengou.

―Da igual que me detenga o no porque se supone que tú tienes que ir delante para sacarnos de este laberinto, ¿o se te ha olvidado?― le recordó Zoro cruzándose de brazos molesto con el exabrupto, totalmente inesperado, por parte de Robin.

Era cierto. Chopper no podía sacarlos de este lugar con su olfato inutilizado y Zoro, bueno, es Zoro y tras la hora que llevaban dando vueltas por el laberinto había dejado bien claro que, sin un golpe de suerte, no literal, tampoco iba a poder sacarles de aquí. Por tanto solamente quedaba Robin como su esperanza más clara para poder regresar junto al resto de sus nakama en el Sunny. Claro que, para ello, Robin iba a tener que moverse y, como ocurre siempre, esto siempre se da con un primer paso.

_Vamos, Robin. Debes hacerlo con sumo cuidado y…_

―Por cierto, Chopper, ¿qué fue de aquel slime de antes?― le preguntó Zoro no viendo por ninguna parte a la gelatinosa criatura.

―¿Eh? Se fue tras Robin― ante la ceja enarcada de Zoro decidió aclarar su respuesta―. Parece ser que solamente iba a por Robin así que hizo una copia de sí misma y se alejó hacia el interior del laberinto.

_¿Solamente iba a por Robin? No sé pero esto me suena de algo pero no estoy muy seguro de qué o dónde lo pude haber escuchado._

―Pero a pesar de la Robin _fleur_ el slime la llegó a atravesar porque de improviso ocupó toda la dimensión del pasillo. Y ahí fue cuando Robin dejó de moverse― terminó de explicarle Chopper―. ¿Crees qué la haya podido paralizar o algo semejante, Zoro?

¿Podría ser eso? Aunque, en opinión de Zoro, para estar paralizada había decidido adoptar una postura de lo más extraña. Esta línea de pensamientos le trajo una sonrisa a Zoro al recordar los sucesos en Little Garden.

―Esa sí que era una buena postura― se dijo Zoro aunque fue lo suficiente alto para que Chopper llegase a escucharle.

―¿De qué postura hablas, Zoro?

A pesar del interés de su nakama este no era momento de historias, y él no era como el resto de sus nakama que disfrutaba contándolas. Que les preguntase a los otros.

―De Robin, ¿de qué iba a estar hablando?

―¿Te gusta la postura de Robin, Zoro?

Vale, tal vez habría sido mejor contarle la historia en lugar de hablar de más y provocar semejante confusión con sus palabras. Sobre todo considerando que Robin parecía estar cubriéndose con sus brazos, el derecho cruzándose sobre sus pechos y el izquierdo de manera que su mano cubría la zona de su entrepierna. Bueno, tal vez no fuera tan buena como la que había elegido Zoro pero tenía algo…

―¡Urusai!― cortó esta absurda conversación poniéndose en marcha hacia donde se encontraba Robin―. Como no salgamos cuanto antes de aquí reduciré todo este lugar a pedazos minúsculos.

―No te acerques, Zoro― no se lo pedía sino que se lo exigía claro que Zoro al no entender el motivo que pudiera tener Robin para pedirle algo semejante pues la ignoró y siguió acercándose.

No le dijo nada más sino que, en cambio, bajó la mirada, y la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de mantener la compostura, y la postura evitando el moverse.

―Si vas a sacarnos de aquí deberías estar delante para poder hacerlo― le recordó Zoro mirándola fijamente al rostro curioso, y sorprendido, al encontrar nerviosismo presente en él además de un ligero rubor tintando sus mejillas―. De lo contrario ese bakemono regresará cuando tu copia se aleje demasiado y desaparezca.

Cierto. Robin no podía olvidarse de que tenían un tiempo límite y debían actuar en su consecuencia pero, a pesar de este conocimiento, Robin no se veía capaz de dar un solo paso porque, de hacerlo…

―No puedo moverme― confesó Robin a su pesar―. Si lo hago entonces… mi ropa…

―¿Tu ropa?― repitió Zoro obviamente sin entender a lo que se refería Robin.

Chopper, quien también se había acercado, se fijó en detalle en la ropa de Robin para percatarse de que sí que le sucedía algo extraño. ¿Pero cuál podía ser el motivo?

―La tienes rota― señaló Chopper antes de aclararse―. No, no rota sino que parece más como si estuviera…

―Deshaciéndose― confirmó Robin y, a su pesar, por el solo hecho de hablar el movimiento de su cuerpo afectaba a su diezmada ropa.

―¿Cómo es posible?

―Creo haber escuchado algo sobre esto― se dijo Zoro―. Fue cosa del slime, ¿verdad?

Robin asintió ligeramente pues prácticamente la ropa se le desharía por completo de moverse, incluso la que tenía sujeta y que cubría sus partes más privadas.

―¿El slime destruye las ropas?― preguntó Chopper―. ¿Entonces por qué no nos atacó a nosotros también?

Cierto, solamente fue a por Robin ignorando, deliberadamente, a Zoro y Chopper. Entonces el kenshi lo recordó.

―Esa banda de hentai. Parece ser que Brook tiene un libro sobre el que se habla de esta criatura. Ataca solamente a mujeres deshaciéndoles la ropa para dejarlas desnudas― le explicó Zoro a Chopper.

―¿Para qué?

―¿Y a mí que me preguntas? Será tan hentai como esos tres o un naturalista, ¿qué importa el por qué o el para qué? Lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí y dejar de perder el tiempo con este tipo de cosas― dijo dando un paso hacia Robin quien no pudo evitar retrocederlo haciendo que un pedazo de su desgastada ropa se deslizase de su cuerpo… dejando a la vista su cuerpo aunque solamente para los que se acercasen a su espalda―. Deja de moverte de una vez― le ordenó Zoro mientras se quitaba su abrigo―. Tantas molestias para algo sin importancia― se quejaba Zoro rodeando a Robin y cubriéndola con su abrigo obligándola a meter un brazo por su manga correspondiente. Lo que hizo Robin con rapidez para hacer lo propio con su otro brazo y luego cerrar el abrigo para taparse del todo―. Te ves tan afectada que en aquella ocasión con la tontería del docking.

Robin puso mala cara al recordar dicho momento mientras que Chopper saltó en defensa del docking como no podía ser de otra forma.

―El docking no es ninguna tontería. ¡El Big Emperor es sugoi!

―¡No, no lo es!― le replicaron Zoro y Robin al unísono.

Chopper se cayó de culo de la impresión mientras que se hizo un silencio tras las palabras de sus dos nakama quienes no parecían saber cómo continuar después de esto.

―Y ahora sácanos de aquí antes de que lo haga yo porque no me apetece que esa cosa me deshaga el abrigoz― dijo finalmente Zoro sin mirar directamente para Robin.

Levantando un pie de cada vez para terminar de introducirse en el abrigo y para luego abrocharlo hasta arriba del todo aunque dicho arriba solamente llegase hasta su estómago pero, aún así, cerrado como estaba la cubría perfectamente ofreciendo un profundo escote, Robin terminó de vestirse. Una vez con el abrigo de Zoro puesto Robin volvía a sentirse segura y con la situación bajo control.

―Arigatou, Zoro.

Le daba las gracias sinceramente pero, al mismo tiempo, se las dio en estos momentos porque sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaría su nakama y este no pareció querer hacerla quedar mal porque hizo lo que se esperaba de él.

―¡Deja este rollo sentimentaloide para más tarde!

―¡Zoro!― se quejó Chopper poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Pero aquella reacción era la que Robin esperaba por su parte y la que le proporcionaba una agradable sensación de protección y confianza.

―Fufufu… será mejor entonces que nos pongamos en marcha… ah, y es por aquí, Zoro― le indicó cuando Zoro se disponía a regresar por dónde había venido junto a Chopper―. Te habías ido por la dirección equivocada.

Lo que más le afectaba a Zoro no eran las risas de Robin, y de Chopper, o el hecho de que se hubiera equivocado de dirección sino que Robin ya había recuperado su nervio habitual, con el que parecía disfrutar metiéndose con él con suma naturalidad.

_Deberías haber dejado que acabase completamente desnuda para que tuviera un momento de completa humildad que le recordase que no es muy diferente de los demás con sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos…_

―¡Zoro, qué es por aquí!― le avisó Chopper en voz alta―. ¿Es qué no estás escuchando?

No, no lo estaba pero tampoco es que fuera a decírselo por lo que se conformó con dedicarle una peligrosa mirada que llevó a Chopper a buscar refugio entre los brazos de Robin.

―¡Kowai, Zoro, kowai!― repetía Chopper acurrucado en los brazos de Robin.

―Sí, kowai, tan kawaii― susurró Robin mirando de soslayo a Zoro quien, para evitar confundirse de camino, se puso a la altura de Robin llegando a rozar el abrigo verde con sus katana y así tener un punto de control―, kowai Zoro.

Y así, los tres juntos, como nakama, como familia, fue como lograron salir de aquel laberinto. Kaizoku kazoku, una familia de piratas.

―――――  
―――――

Finalmente Zoro, Robin y Chopper tenían a la vista el Thousand Sunny de donde podían escucharse las voces, y ruidos, provenientes de sus nakama. Parecía ser que ellos tres eran los últimos en regresar aunque, en esta ocasión, no se le podría culpar, del todo, a Zoro y su particular manera de ir de un punto a otro según su propio _ritmo_.

―¡Mina!― les llamó Chopper en brazos de Robin cuando estaban cerca del Sunny―. ¡Ya hemos vuelto!

Chopper subió por la escala rápidamente llegando hasta la cubierta en poco tiempo.

―Sí que habéis tardado― le dijo Usopp antes de dirigirse a Chopper de manera confidencial―. ¿Se volvió a perder Zoro?

―Solamente durante un ratito pero si tardamos fue porque Robin sufrió el ataque de un bakemono.

―¿Qué un bakemono atacó a Robin?― repitió Usopp alzando algo la voz.

Aunque no era necesario puesto que Sanji ya lo había escuchado a la primera, a pesar de encontrarse preparando algo de comer para cuando todos estuvieran de vuelta. Lo peor fue que, cuando salió de la cocina, coincidió con Robin subiendo a bordo justo al tiempo que también subía Zoro, quien no usó la escala para ello.

―¿Mi Robin-chwan ha sido atacada por un bakamono?― la preocupación en el rostro de Sanji mudó a una patente ira al ver la manera en que iba vestida Robin―. ¡Kuso marimo!― con este grito de guerra Sanji se lanzó contra Zoro dispuesto a molerlo a patadas.

―¡Sanji-kun, detente ahora mismo!― ordenó Nami.

―Sí, Nami-swan― siempre obedecería las órdenes de su akage―. Pero es que ese marimo se atrevió a atacar a Robin-chwan.

―¿Nani?― Chopper se quedó todo sorprendido―. Dije que fue un bakemono.

Sanji se encendió un cigarrillo con el mechero que le regaló Ishilly la noche antes de partir de la isla Gyojin y exhaló una bocanada de humo al aire.

―¿Bakemono? Había entendido que la atacó un 'bakamono'― de monstruo a idiota había algo más que un paso―. ¡Pero eso no te disculpa por haber permitido que alguien atacase a Robin-chwan, marimo! ¿Y puede saberse por qué Robin-chwan debe estar mancillando su delicada piel llevando tu harapienta ropa?… aunque ella la hace lucir con mucho estilo― añadió con una sonrisa bobalicona.

―Así que un bakemono te atacó, Robin-chan. En ese caso es necesaria una pregunta― le dijo Brook mientras sus nakama asentían conformes―. ¿Podrías enseñarme tus bragas?

―¡ESO NO ES LO QUE LE DEBERÍAS PREGUNTAR, BAKA HENTAI!

Robin se pasó las manos sobre el abrigo ajustándoselo.

―Gomen pero es que el ataque del bakemono destrozó mis ropas y ahora mismo no llevo nada debajo del abrigo― le respondió Robin tanto a la pregunta de Sanji como a la de Brook.

Ambos nakama sufrieron una hemorragia nasal imaginándose lo que había bajo aquel, no tan polvoriento, abrigo verde hasta que se percataron del significado de las palabras dichas por Robin.

―¿Un bakemono capaz de deshacer las ropas de las chicas?― se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo para luego girarse para quedar cara a cara―. ¡Un slime!

Por supuesto que empezaron a hacerse ideas de regresar al laberinto para tratar de cazar un slime, o coger un trozo lo suficientemente grande para sus propósitos totalmente hentai. Claro que Nami decidió que lo mejor era ponerse ya en rumbo a la siguiente isla, aunque solamente fuera para evitar que aquellos dos subiesen a bordo una criatura especializada en desnudar chicas destrozándoles la ropa. ¡Cómo si fuese a permitir que le hicieran algún daño a todos sus conjuntos!

―No está mal para un principiante, Zoro, pero deberías probar con algo con menos tela― le explicó Franky mientras realizaba unos, perturbadores, movimientos de cadera―. Un verdadero hentai no puede llevar tanta tela encima para cubrirse.

―Urusai― Zoro se dirigió a la cocina para coger una botella de sake, una biiru o lo primero con alcohol que encontrase―. Necesito un trago.

Aquellas tres palabras repicaron en el oído de Sanji que usó su Sky Walk para adelantarse a Zoro y bloquear la entrada a la cocina.

―Ya puedes ir olvidándote de eso, marimo. Alguien que se haya atrevido a ver desnuda a Robin-chwan no se merece nada bueno como contrapartida.

―¿Nani?― se quejó Zoro molesto.

―Lo que oíste, baka. Ni creas que voy a creerme que no aprovechaste para admirar el escultural cuerpo de Robin completamente desnudo.

―Oi, ni se te ocurra ponerme al mismo nivel que tú, basa kukku.

Sanji le echó una bocanada de humo a la cara de su nakama.

―Ya te gustaría estar a mi mismo nivel, marimo.

Zoro no sabía cómo iba a responderle, aparte de que con violencia, hasta que se fijó en el interior de la cocina y decidió que daba igual pues solamente tendría que coger la botella que tenía guardada para este tipo de casos.

―¿Tu nivel? Y quien quiere tener un nivel tan bajo que no es capaz de proteger sus bienes― se burló alejándose y dejando detrás de sí a un confuso Sanji.

―¿Se puede saber a qué te refieres, marimo?― pero la respuesta le llegó a Sanji al volverse para entrar en la cocina y encontrarse a Luffy terminándose con los platos que estaba preparando para la cena especialmente dedicados para Nami y Robin―. ¡YO TE MATO, KUSO DE GOMA!

Con una marcada media sonrisa Zoro se subió donde se encontraban los macizos de flores de Robin y el mikanbatake de Nami para dirigirse al baño y luego bajar a la biblioteca donde tenía una botella para este tipo de casos; pero apenas había puesto un pie en uno de los peldaños para que la puerta que llevaba a la zona de la bañera se entreabriera para dejar, parcialmente, a la vista a Robin. En realidad un brazo que sacó por ese hueco en donde podía verse parte del rostro de la muchacha.

―Tenía pensado llevártelo luego pero ya que estás aquí― le dijo Robin haciéndole entrega del abrigo a Zoro―. ¿Ya puedo hacerlo ahora, Zoro?

―¿Hacer qué?― le preguntó Zoro sin entender a qué podía referirse Robin mientras se acercó para coger su abrigo de la mano de su nakama.

―Si ahora ya es momento para el rollo sentimentaloide― le respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios llegando a reírse al ver la mueca de contrariedad que se le puso a Zoro―. Supondré que eso es un sí. Arigatou por prestarme tu abrigo, Zoro.

El kenshi negó con la cabeza bufando resignado colgándose el abrigo sobre su hombro.

―No tienes que agradecer nada― le explicó con su seria calma―, ¿qué iba a hacer sino, dejarte ir por ahí completamente desnuda?

Robin sintió como sus mejillas se encendían levemente ante dicha posibilidad.

―Algunos, por lo menos, se lo habrían pensado― una referencia nada velada hacia los hentai de sus nakama.

Zoro soltó una leve carcajada antes de mirar hacia Robin por encima de su hombro.

―¿Y quién dice que yo no lo he pensado?

Robin no sabía qué la puso más nerviosa. Si aquella confesión, la peligrosa sonrisa con que iba acompañada o la excitación que le provocó. Luego podría echarle la culpa al tiempo que pasó junto a Nami pero, en este momento, fue algo que le salió de dentro, literalmente hablando inclusive.

La puerta del baño se abrió tan silenciosa como si hubiera sido colocada minutos antes en lugar de que aquellas bisagras ya tuvieran encima un par de años.

―¿Zoro?― el susodicho, quien había vuelto la mirada al frente, para prepararse a bajar por la escalera, se volvió ante el llamado de Robin―. ¡Shiawase Punch!

Bajo el umbral de la puerta abierta se encontraba Robin completamente desnuda a no ser que considerases algún tipo de ropa las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cuerpo resplandeciente.

Fue del todo justificado el que Zoro diera un mal paso y se precipitara por el hueco que llevaba a la biblioteca aunque lo hiciera cayéndose de cabeza de manera que su _aterrizaje_, de poder ser llamado de esa manera, llegó hasta los oídos de una nada arrepentida Robin aunque sus mejillas sonrosadas decían algún tipo de otra historia.

―No te preocupes por nada, Zoro― le dijo Robin asomándose al hueco de manera que Zoro, tumbado boca arriba, podía mirarla sin problemas―. No te cobraré por ello, puedes considerarlo el pago por dejarme tu abrigo.

Robin desapareció de la vista de Zoro escuchando la puerta del baño cerrarse y dejándolo a solas con un buen dolor de cabeza… y que no se debía, precisamente, al golpe que se había dado al caerse.

―En verdad necesito un buen trago.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** todo lo reconocible acerca del Universo de One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda/Shueisha inclusive, sobre todo, el ZoRo xD

Solamente pretendía escribir una escena donde Zoro, ahora sí, pudiera dejarle su abrigo a Robin, luego de que Oda-sama dejara pasar la oportunidad en el paso de la mitad ardiente de Punk Hazard a la fría. Vamos, que sí que el frío es frío y todo eso pero luego de haberlo sufrido en Drum Zoro ya podía estar algo más acostumbrado.

Además está el asunto del slime, y el libro de Brook sobre dicho monstruo, a lo que se debe sumar el dibujo en el SBS del tomo 70 de One Piece con Sanji imaginándose a Nami y Robin sufriendo dicho ataque.

Y por último esa nueva porción de la personalidad de Nico Robin que Oda-sensei nos ofreció en el capítulo 711. Donde, luego de visto lo sucedido en Thriller Bark con el docking, podemos ver que su dignidad le impide el ser desnudada… algo comprensible, aunque por lo visto con esos enanos tampoco es que pareciesen tener ese tipo de intereses por lo que, más o menos, ¿sería lo mismo que bañarse con Momonosuke? y eso que con este sí que está claro que tiene ese tipo de intereses.

¿Qué quieres que os diga? Son muy pocas ocasiones en las que Robin deje ver esta faceta suya.

Ahora habrá que esperar a comprobar cómo es cuando se trate de sus nakama, y ver la diferencia con respecto a cada uno de ellos, ¿me has escuchado, Oda-sama-sensei?


End file.
